


Raising Wrigglers

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Grubs, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one shot of Dualscar and his mates and their wrigglers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Wrigglers

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny lil thing. Might make more if people want it?

Dualscar supposed that there could be worse families out there to raise a wriggler in. Not everyone had an Orphaner, a Highblood, _and_ an Empress raising them. He poked the nearest wriggler’s cheek, the pink one, and it turned and snapped at his finger.

 “Oi, behave yourself. No biting.” Dualscar said, poking again. The wriggler hissed, and snapped again. It wasn’t the most well-tempered thing in the universe.

 The door opened and closed, and Dualscar glanced up to watch Makara and Meenah walk over to him. Makara cooed and picked up the purple one as soon as he was close enough, and Meenah climbed on Cronus’s back.

 “Hello, my loves.” Dualscar said. Meenah grunted and stretched out on his back. She groaned lowly. Dualscar nudged the pink wriggler over to his side and it scrambled up and onto it’s mother. “How are you?”

 “Fiiiine, Crosie.” Meenah said. Dualscar rolled his eyes.

 “I’m glad, my empress.” He looked around for his own wriggler, and then narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t on the bed. He looked over to Makara, who’d taken it as well and was rubbing but his own, and Dualscar’s off spring against his cheeks to rub his face paint off on their own face. Fucking _clowns_.

 “Kurloz Makara.” Dualscar snapped. The Highblood giggled out a honk, and set the painted wrigglers on the bed.

 “There. Now they’re all up and ready to meet their righteous makers.” Makara said. He gave them each a couple pats and they squeaked loudly. “Good wrigglers.”

 Dualscar hissed weakly. The purple grub gasped and pranced over to assult his face with it’s tiny claws. Dualscar hissed again, louder, and pricked up his fins. The grub refused to be daunted, flaring forward it’s wee ears and hissing honking shrilly. Dualscar burst into laughter before he could stop himself, and Makara rumbled a purr.

 “Mother fuckin’ cuties, ain’t they?” He asked. The empress groaned louder and dug her elbow into Dualscar’s side.

 “Ow!”

 “Pay attention to me, sea horse.” She said. Dualscar huffed at her, but twisted to tip her and her grub off himself. Then he sat up and looked down at her.

 The grubs decided that she was the newest mountain they had to conquer and all swarmed over to climb on top of her. Dualscar chuckled and leaned down to rub his nose against hers.

 “My love.” He cooed to her. She smiled and kissed his chin.

 “That’s more like it, bouy.” The Empress said. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and Makara climbed over to sneak the grubs away for more face rubs.


End file.
